


Five Times John and Rodney Didn't Mean To Have Sex (But Kinda Did Anyway)

by tigerlady (shetiger)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shetiger/pseuds/tigerlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says. *g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times John and Rodney Didn't Mean To Have Sex (But Kinda Did Anyway)

1)That time when Ronon dared them.

John still can't believe the whole thing actually happened.

He and Rodney had been seeing each other for a while at that point. They hadn't talked a lot about the fact that they were in an actual relationship, with actual feelings and everything, because neither one of them were good with talking about that kind of thing. But John knew that the deep flutter of affection he felt whenever he thought about Rodney, that the urge to share every other thought he had with Rodney, those weren't going away any time soon.

For some reason, he got the crazy idea in his head that maybe the rest of their team, the other two people he trusted his life to on a regular basis, should know about him and Rodney, too. Rodney seemed okay with the idea, so one evening as they sat around the campfire on an uninhabited world, John told them.

The problem was that Ronon didn't believe them.

To this day, John isn't sure whether it was because of some Satedan cultural taboo against homosexuality, or whether it was simply the fact that it was _John_ and _Rodney_. Ronon'd laughed, which led to Rodney getting defensive, which led to Teyla trying to soothe the situation and John getting very confused.

At one point, Rodney marched across the camp, grabbed John's face between his hands, and planted a big fat smacking kiss right on John's lips.

"Yeah, right," Ronon snorted. "I wouldn't believe it if I saw you fucking."

"Oh, really?" Rodney asked, and John got a very bad feeling in his gut. He fully intended to stop things at that point, but Rodney's kisses had a tendency to short-circuit his higher mental processes. Later, Rodney had apologized and told John that he hadn't meant to take it so far, either.

John's kind of okay with the fact that he affects Rodney as much as Rodney affects him. He's just glad that Teyla had the sense to drag Ronon off before he got too much evidence.

Apparently, what he saw was enough to change his mind as it was.

 

2) That time they got really, really pissed at each other.

John can't even remember what the fight had been about. But he can remember the shouting, and the fact that he'd lost control so badly he'd thrown a glass at the wall. He can remember the way Rodney's eyes had gone wide and scared, and the way John had felt like total shit, like the worst asshole ever to walk the halls of Atlantis. He'd opened his mouth–to apologize, to reassure, hell, maybe even continue the fight–and Rodney had launched into a tirade about John's maturity level.

And them somehow, someway, they'd started trading insults that were on the level of "well, you're a poo-poo head". John knows he should have apologized at some point, but he figures the way Rodney couldn't stop laughing while John went down on him meant that things turned out okay, anyway.

 

3) That time they got stuck in the ammo closet.

John had been doing inventory; Rodney had followed him in with a list of problems the city was facing now that the ZPM was kaput. He wasn't exactly sure why Rodney decided then and there was the right time and place to badger him with the whole thing, since they had a perfectly good meeting scheduled the next morning to consider those exact problems.

He said as much to Rodney. Rodney sighed, crossed his arms impatiently, and right on cue, the power went out.

Rodney still denies that he planned the whole thing. John doesn't plan on letting it go any time soon, even though he was perfectly happy with the end result.

 

4) That time in Rodney's lab.

John kind of wishes he could blame it on some kinky piece of Ancient technology, but the fact remains that he was just plain stupid. Rodney had been working late, fascinated by some new theory he had about zero point energy. Which was fine for him, but John'd had the emotional shit kicked out of him the day before, and he was feeling a tiny bit clingy.

Rodney had already promised three times to call it a night when John finally gave up and sought him out. John had only meant the teasing to draw Rodney's attention away from his project. Unfortunately, Rodney was incredibly single-minded, even when he was as hard as a rock and panting loudly.

When John dropped to his knees, Rodney finally shut down his laptop. By that time, however, there wasn't any stopping. John's really, really glad that nobody decided they needed Rodney's advice at three a.m.

 

5) That time when they were both asleep.

The mission had been a long, tiring, but thankfully not disastrous, one. There had been a lot of hiking through mud, complete with narrative bitching from Rodney, and the temperature/humidity ratio had been just perfect for making John feel like mold was sprouting out of his pores. After they'd returned to Atlantis and reported to Elizabeth and Carson, John had hit the shower and scrubbed until he was shiny and pink.

Rodney turned up at John's just as John was ready to hit the sack, looking just as pink and shiny as John felt. They hadn't even needed to say anything to each other. Rodney stripped, John scooted over, and they were both out like a light within a few minutes.

John slept pretty solidly for a while, but then he drifted into the land of pleasant dreams. Really pleasant dreams, ones where Rodney was sucking on his dick and fucking him all at the same time. The dream morphed a bit, getting hotter as it got more real. Thrusting against Rodney, moving into perfect heat as Rodney gasped and thrust back.

John moaned–and woke himself up. He had a moment of disorientation, and then realized that Rodney was panting and moaning right next to John's face. John had stopped moving as soon as he woke up, but he couldn't keep his hips still, not when Rodney had his thigh pressed against John's cock perfectly.

"Rodney," he called softly. Rodney's eyelids fluttered open. His eyes widened with realization, then closed again as he gasped and came all over John. John grunted and followed him over the edge a couple seconds later.

Rodney still doesn't believe that they were both asleep when it started, but that's okay. It's one of John's favorite memories. He thinks it's pretty cool that they're so into each other that they did it in their sleep.


End file.
